List of The Powerpuff Girls (1998) episodes
This is a list of episodes. All six seasons of The Powerpuff Girls aired on Cartoon Network from November 18, 1998 to March 25, 2005, except for one episode (although the episode was released for US audiences on DVD later on). Also, there was an episode in production, entitled "Deja View", that got turned into an actual comic instead. Notice that the episodes listed here are in production order. Pilot: 1992-1996 # Whoopass Stew - 1992 (shown in 1994 for festivals only) What a Cartoon! Shorts: 1995-1996 # Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins - February 20, 1995 # Crime 101 - January 28, 1996 Season One: 1998-1999 # Insect Inside / Powerpuff Bluff - November 18, 1998 # Monkey See, Doggie Do / Mommy Fearest - November 25, 1998 # Octi Evil / Geshundfight - December 2, 1998 # Buttercrush / Fuzzy Logic - December 9, 1998 # Boogie Frights / Abracadaver - December 16, 1998 # Telephonies / Tough Love - December 23, 1998 # Major Competition / Mr. Mojo's Rising - January 6, 1999 # Paste Makes Waste / Ice Sore - January 13, 1999 # Bubblevicious / The Bare Facts - January 20, 1999 # Cat Man Do / Impeach Fuzz - January 27, 1999 # Just Another Manic Mojo / Mime for a Change - February 3, 1999 # The Rowdyruff Boys - April 7, 1999 # Uh Oh Dynamo - May 28, 1999 Season Two: 1999-2000 # Stuck Up, Up, and Away / Schoolhouse Rocked - June 25, 1999 # Collect Her / Supper Villain - August 6, 1999 # Birthday Bash / Too Pooped to Puff - August 20, 1999 # Beat Your Greens / Down 'n' Dirty - September 10, 1999 # Dream Scheme / You Snooze, You Lose - September 24, 1999 # Slave the Day / Los Dos Mojos - October 8, 1999 # A Very Special Blossom / Daylight Savings - November 26, 1999 # Mo Job / Pet Feud - February 18, 2000 # Imaginary Fiend / Cootie Gras - March 17, 2000 # The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever / Just Desserts - April 28, 2000 # Twisted Sister / Cover Up - May 26, 2000 # Speed Demon / Mojo Jonesin - June 2, 2000 # Something's a Ms. / Slumbering with the Enemy - June 30, 2000 Season Three: 2000-2001 # Fallen Arches / The Mane Event - July 28, 2000 # Town and Out / Child Fearing - August 18, 2000 # Criss Cross Crisis - September 8, 2000 # Bubblevision / Bought and Scold - September 15, 2000 # Gettin' Twiggy With It / Cop Out - September 22, 2000 # Three Girls and a Monster / Monkey See, Doggy Two - October 6, 2000* # Jewel of the Aisle / Super Zeroes - October 20, 2000* # Candy is Dandy / Catastrophe - November 10, 2000* # Hot Air Buffoon / Ploys R' Us - December 1, 2000* # The Headsucker's Moxy / Equal Fights - January 5, 2001 # Powerprof. - February 9, 2001* # Moral Decay / Meet the Beat-Alls - February 9, 2001 # Helter Shelter / Power Lunch - April 3, 2001 (VHS and DVD) Season Four: 2001-2002 #'Film Flam - April 20, 2001' #'All Chalked Up - April 27, 2001' #'Get Back Jojo - May 4, 2001' #'Him Diddle Riddle - June 21, 2002' #'Members Only - June 15, 2002' #'Knock It Off - July 12, 2002' #'Superfriends - June 8, 2002' #'Nano of the North - June 22, 2002' #'Stray Bullet - July 5, 2002' #'Forced Kin - June 28, 2002' #'Keen on Keane / Not So Awesome Blossom - December 6, 2002' #'Power-Noia - December 13, 2002' Season Five: 2003-2004 # Monstra-City / Shut the Pup Up - September 5, 2003 # Toast of the Town / Divide and Conquer - September 12, 2003 # Burglar Alarmed / Shotgun Wedding - September 19, 2003 # Save Mojo / Substitute Creature - September 26, 2003 # The Boys Are Back in Town - November 6, 2003 # See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey - (UK, Canada, etc) November 21, 2003 # Pee Pee G's / Boy Toys - November 13, 2003 # Seed No Evil / The City of Clipsville - November 25, 2003 # Lying Around the House / Bubble Boy - January 9, 2004 # Documentary / Girls Gone Mild - January 16, 2004 # Curses / Bang For Your Buck - April 2, 2004 # Silent Treatment / Sweet 'N Sour - April 9, 2004 Season Six: 2004-2005 # Prime Mates / Coupe d'etat - April 16, 2004 # Makes Zen to Me / Say Uncle - April 23, 2004 # Reeking Havoc / Live and Let Dynamo - April 30, 2004 # Mo' Linguish / Oops, I Did It Again - May 7, 2004 # A Made Up Story - May 14, 2004 # Little Miss Interprets / Night Mayor - June 25, 2004 # Custody Battle / The City of Nutsville - July 2, 2004 # Aspirations - July 9, 2004 # That's Not My Baby / Simian Says - July 16, 2004 # Sun Scream / The City of Frownsville - July 23, 2004 # West in Pieces - July 30, 2004 # Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs / Mizzen in Action - August 20, 2004 # Roughing It Up / What's the Big Idea? - August 27, 2004 #'Nuthin' Special / Neighbor Hood - March 25, 2005' # I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future / Octi-Gone - March 25, 2005 Movies/Films #'The Powerpuff Girls Movie - July 3, 2002 (Movie theaters)' #''Twas the Fight Before Christmas' -''' December 7, 2003 (VHS/DVD)''' Tenth Anniversary #The Powerpuff Girls Rule! - November 21, 2008(Europe and asia )/January 19,2009(USA) CGI # The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed - January 20th, 2014 (USA) category:Episodes Category:Lists